A liquid crystal display device generally includes an outer substrate and an inner substrate. The outer substrate includes a display area which displays images. The inner substrate faces the outer substrate. The display device further includes a wiring portion, a gate driver and a source driver. The wiring portion includes gate lines, source lines and pixels. The gate driver emits gate signals to the gate lines. The source driver emits source signals to the source lines as image signals. The pixels adjust light according to gate signals and source signals, enabling viewers to view images on the display area.
The gate driver and the source driver are provided on the inner substrate. The wiring portion and the display area are formed in an overlapping area where the outer substrate and the inner substrate overlap. The gate driver and the source driver are located in an area outside of the overlapping area.
A prior art discloses that gate drivers and source drivers are disposed adjacent to four sides of a rectangular shape of the overlapping area. Techniques of disposing the gate drivers and the source drivers disclosed in the prior art may require the inner substrate having a longer side in both a longitudinal and a lateral direction. This may make a ratio of an area of the display area to a whole area of the display device small, which conflicts with the needs of consumers who desire a big display area on a small display device (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32608).
Various research about wiring structures has been conducted to fill the needs of consumers who desire a big display area on a small display. However, some problems remain to be solved, because these wiring structures confront problems caused by sharp positional fluctuation of wiring resistance, which can lead to low quality of images.